Y el lobo volvió 2ª Parte
by Narieleta
Summary: Muchos meses recorriendo bosques hace k el espiritu lobuno vuelva a su redil. Bella está sola, Edward la ha abandonado y Jacob luchará por ella y le demostrarña cuanto la ama. BellaxJacob. HOT LEMMON


**o O Y el lobo volvió (POV Jacob) Oo  
**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba vagando por los bosques. Cuando se es lobo lo que menos importa es el tiempo y Jacob no quería saber nada que tuviese que ver con el tiempo, pues cada segundo que pasaba le hacía temer más y más el triste final de su amada Bella. Ese maldito chupasangres… se la iba… se… no quería pensarlo siquiera.

Aunque al principió siguió informándose y visitando a sus amigos de la reserva y a Bill, el rechazo de muchos de ellos lo cansó y se hartó de vivir en su burbuja para echarse a los bosques para finalmente no volver más.

Jacob intentaba por todos los medios no recordar, no tener nada que ver con el lugar de sus desvelos, pero en un punto de su viaje por las montañas lo llevaron de nuevo hacia los bosques lluviosos, húmedos y siempre verdes de Forks. Su alma humana era más fuerte que la lobuna y no podía reprimir la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber qué era de su pequeña, frágil y cabezota… amiga.

Hacía tiempo que sus hermanos no lo molestaban, aunque sabía que Bella había hecho mucha amistad con Seth y probablemente intentaría saber de él, quien sabe… quizás Sam usaría su poder alpha para que nadie informase a Bella. Jacob sabía lo muy cabezota y rencoroso que podía ser Sam.

Apareció directamente y sin ningún percance cerca de casa de los Cullen, husmeó y allí estaba el olor a vampiro pero… había algo extraño.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lobo?_

La pequeña chupasangre, Alice. La miró inquisitivamente, sin salir de su forma lobuna.

- _No encontrarás a Bella aquí, peludo. Ni como humana ni como vampira. _–Su pelo se erizó. Lo sabía, la habían matado, intentando hacerla vampira, la mató. – _No te equivoques, Bella sigue viva. En su casa._

Jacob quedó desconcertado y un gemido de comprensión y de desesperación salió de su garganta. Empezó a correr en dirección al pueblo. La voz de Alice resonó en sus tímpanos.

-_ Cuídala, lobo, eres el único que puede ahora._

Jacob sabía que ella lo odiaba por instinto, y sabía que lo hubiese despedazado mucho antes si no hubiese sido amigo de Bella. Jacob asintió y corrió hacia casa de Bella. Ese olor extraño que había sentido cerca de la casa de los Cullen no era realmente extraño, lo extraño es la ausencia de él: el efluvio nauseabundo de Edward no fluía por el ambiente de la casa. Se había marchado.

No las tenía todas consigo, estaba realmente asustado: temía que no fuese verdad y que lo hubiese engañado, pero algo le decía que no era así: que su pequeña Bella todavía existía.

Era de noche cuando llegó a casa de Bella. El coche de Charlie no estaba pero si el Chevy rojo de Bella. Miró instintivamente hacia su ventana y vio una sombra. El corazón le dio un vuelco: era ella. Su figura, su olor, sus gestos, aunque solo vio su figura, sabía que era ella. De repente, ella desapareció, se escuchó un ruido y apagó la luz.

"_Creo que me ha visto y se ha asustado_" pensó Jake.

La luz se volvió a encender. Y Jacob no pudo esperar más. Saltó hacia el primer tejado y luego hasta la ventana de Bella mientras se transformaba en humano. Entonces se encontró con Bella cara a cara mientras terminaba de salir de fase, ella gritó, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Jacob, cogió la cortina para taparse, alzó la vista, y la vio intentando apartar un baúl que ella misma había colocado, como temiendo un ataque o un ladrón. Entonces la voz de Jacob, apagada por tantos meses sin hablar resonó en la habitación.

- ¿_Bella? ¡Bella espera!_

Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró. Jacob temblaba: allí estaba ella, más delgada, con el pelo mucho más largo, y preciosa, estaba realmente hermosa. Jacob tendió una mano en su dirección, suplicando una respuesta o un gesto de su amiga y a la vez su amada. Bella se tuvo que sentar encima del baúl, pues le temblaban las piernas. Estaba tan sorprendida… realmente pensaba que él era una visión.

- _Ja… Jacob.. _- Entonces él no pudo evitar sonreir.

-_ No esperaba este recibimiento, después de tanto tiempo. –_ Bella se levantó hacia él, tropezando como siempre y se lanzó a su pecho. El corazón de Jacob gritaba y bombeaba sangre a ritmo de rock. Bella empezó a llorar en su pecho y Jacob la rodeó fuertemente con su brazo libre, pues con el otro se tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

_- Bella… mi pequeña.. cuanto te he echado de menos._ – Bella temblaba entre sus brazos, y sus manos le tocaban como si no se creyese que estaba allí. Sonrió. – _Bella_ – ella pareció sorprendida al escuchar mi voz. Levantó la mirada e intentó reconocerme con sus ojos vidriosos. Se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Jacob casi temblaba: los ojos negros de ella. Eran negros, como los recordaba, con chispas de dulce color miel, y estaba sonrojada y viva, con sus labios carnosos que temblaban de la emoción al verlo. Jacob sonrió y Bella se estremeció. Jacob notaba el cuerpo de Bella con más intensidad que cuando la besó. Eso era malo, pensó Jacob. – _Bella_ – volvió a repetir – _no tendrás unos pantalones para dejarme, ¿Verdad? A mi no me importa, pero no se si a ti te importará que vaya desnudo._

Fue acción y reacción. Bella se escandalizó al recordar que su amigo iba completamente desnudo y que estaban separados por solo la tela de la cortina de su habitación. Cosa que, sinceramente a Jacob no le importaba.

- _Perdona… voy. Espera aquí, ¡Y no te muevas!_

Jacob rio, dando a entender que no lo haría. Bella apartó el baúl y se fue a buscar algo que le pudiese servir. Mientras el chico se quedó mirando la habitación y se fijó en que en un pequeño joyero sobresalía la pulsera que le regaló con el lobo tallado, pero el diamante que le regaló Edward había desaparecido. Eso le infundió confianza.

La morena volvió a entrar con algo en la mano que Jacob reconoció enseguida por el olor.

- _Eso es de Sam, ¿no?_

- _Si, me lo tuvo que dejar hace una semana… me pilló una tormenta... y Sam... _– "vaya" – pensó Jacob – "después de todo, Sam parece que se ha hecho muy amigo de Bella, tanto como para dejarle ropa suya…"

- _Vaya…. _–El licántropo tomó los pantalones y miro a Bella - _¿Quieres ver como me cambio? _– Bella se giró muy colorada. Si Charlie se enterase de que un chico ha entrado por la ventana de su habitación completamente desnudo… aunque siendo Jacob, ¿quién sabe? Quizás se alegraría, ¿no? Él siempre prefirió a Jake antes que a Edward. Jacob se puso los pantalones, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, carraspeó y se acercó a ella.

_- Ya está. – _pero antes de que Bella pudiese darse la vuelta, Jacob la rodeó con los brazos y apagó la luz. _- Así tu padre pensará que duermes cuando vuelva de la reserva._

- _¿Cómo sabes que no esta…? ah vaya, no lo has olido, ¿no? _– Bella estaba estática, y él… no podía evitar excitarse el oler el aroma de Bella. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, y que eso era bueno. Pero entonces se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. - _¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido estar desaparecido tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo crees que esta tu padre?_

Jacob la miró sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la chica. Seguía siendo la misma madraza cabezota, pero más bonita aún, con el pelo largo, con el flequillo mal cuidado cayéndole por encima de los ojos rojos y brillantes después de haber llorado. No podía detenerse en esos detalles, Jacob tenía que ser sincero. Suspiró y habló.

- _Mi padre lo sabía y yo… lo he visitado alguna vez. Aunque en forma de lobo. Desde…__entonces __no me he vuelto a transformar_. – un silencio incomodo envolvió a la pareja que no se atrevían a mirarse.

-_ Estuviste en la reserva…. –_ muchas veces.

_- Más de una vez, pero en cuanto olía tu presencia… - _le entraba pavor, sabía que no podría frenarse si la volvía a ver.

- _Te escondías._

_- Si._

La respuesta tajante de Jacob dejó a Bella boquiabierta. Jacob sabía por qué: Edward la había abandonado y él cobardemente había vuelto pero sin decirle nada a su amiga, que sufría en soledad. La boca del estomago de Jacob empezó a cerrarse.

- _Era un consuelo… la única manera de cerciorarme que seguías viva… y no te habías… convertido en uno de ellos. Pero por lo que veo él se ha ido._

Bella se acercó más a él y se desahogó pegándole una bofetada, sin recordar la dureza del cuerpo de Jacob. Un gesto de dolor se dibujó en la cara de la chica, y las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus oscuros ojos. Jacob se sintió ruin, por no poder consolarla, por haberle hecho daño de todas las formas posibles y por no poder sentir dolor ante aquella bofetada que tanto merecía.

- _¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes todo! Eres… eres… _- Jacob se llevo la mano al pecho, sin siquiera mirar a Bella, y empezó a hablar.

_- No, no lo se todo. No sé por que después de renunciar a ti y a mi forma humana he vuelto tantas veces para verte. No entiendo por qué os ibais a casar y él se ha ido y te ha dejado sola. Y no sé por qué después de este tiempo no te he podido olvidar y he estado preocupado por si ese chupasangre te había vuelto a hacer daño. Y cuando dejé de notar su presencia más de lo que acostumbraba cuando se iba a… "comer", ¡venía a verte! _– Jacob se llevó las manos a la cabeza… su piel se volvía más oscura y sus músculos empezaron a cambiar de tamaño considerablemente. Su animal interior pugnaba por salir. Bella retrocedió unos pasos. Y Jacob la miró – _no… no te asustes… lo siento... yo… - _le había vuelto a hacer daño… la amaba, aún la amaba pero no dejaba de asustarla y alejarla de él.

Jake dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella. Hundió su rostro entre sus gigantescas y masculinas manos y empezó a gimotear como un perro abandonado. ¿Porqué tanto dolor? ¿porqué no había forma humana o lobuna de ser feliz? Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Bella lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos. El aire de sus pulmones pareció expandirse por todo el cuerpo al notar el calor reconfortante y familiar de su amiga.

-_ Te he echado de menos, Jacob Black. Y… sí, Edward me ha abandonado._

Jacob se puso tenso. Bella empezó a explicarle toda la historia entre sollozos. Al terminar Jacob suspiró y la abrazó a ella.

_- Creo que es en lo único que coincidimos, ninguno de los dos queremos que te conviertas en… eso._

- _¡Pero es decisión mía!_

-_ También es decisión suya si no quiere convertirte y desea arriesgar su relación contigo para protegerte._

Bella no pudo rebatir sus argumentos. En eso también tenía razón. Cada uno tomaba sus decisiones y Edward había sacrificado la lucha y el amor que sentía por ella para que ella pudiese tener una vida normal. Jacob no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Bella intentó separarse de él, como señal de enfado, pero obviamente Jacob no quería dejarla escapar.

- S_iento no haberte avisado que estaba cerca de ti. Muchas noches aparecía en tu jardín, dispuesto a soportar tu ira y a decirte que vinieses conmigo… que olvidaras al chup… a Edward. Pero, cuando me enteré de que os casabais… yo… no pude soportarlo. Lo siento._

Bella acarició la cabeza de Jacob, que estaba más calmado. Aunque su mente no descansaba, sabía lo que quería hacer y lo haría. Tenía que conseguirla.

_- __Pero al menos sé que he aparecido en el momento idóneo, no voy a dejarte sola, Bella Swan. No otra vez. Por que te amo._

Bella tembló y Jacob lo notó. Bella lo miró y soltó un extraño quejido de sorpresa al ver como Jacob la miraba._"Mírame, Bella, y dime que no me amas. Sabes que sí, que te amo". _La expresión de Bella iba mutando según iban pasando los segundos, sus ojos temblaban ante la declaración anterior de su amigo. Y Jacob no podía de dejar de mirar sus labios. "_Bésame, bésame… sabes que quieres Bella… ¡Iluso, soy yo, el que quiere!"_

Jacob se relamió el labio inferior. Quería besarla y ella lo sabía. Pero esta vez él esperaría a que Bella estuviese preparada.

Bella parecía abstraída mirándolo, pensando que debía hacer. Y él mantenía las manos en la cintura de Bella, concentrado y pensando que esas manos tenían que quedarse ahí, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ante la expectación y la tensión. ¿Qué pensaría Bella? La sentía tan cerca, mirándolo desde la altura. Jacob agradecía estar sentado porque sus piernas no sabía si podrían soportar esa tensión. La mirada de Bella no le trasmitía nada, y eso era duro ya que él la conocía y pensaba que podía adivinar todos sus pensamientos. Y sus labios. Labios gruesos, definidos, deliciosos.

Entonces algo cambió en la expresión de ella. Sonrió. Bajó su cabeza rozando con la nariz la frente de Jacob, que cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Su aroma. Su pelo que le hacía cosquillas en los hombros, haciéndolo estremecer hasta límites insospechados. La sentía tan cerca… ¿Ese acercamiento es una señal? Pensó Jacob. Entonces ella, lentamente se acercó a los labios de Jacob. Fue un simple roce. Una caricia entre sus labios y los de él, pero una agradable corriente eléctrica les sacudió a los dos. Se miraron, y Bella cerró los ojos. Jacob quería correr, saltar, destrozarla a besos, a caricias, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que demostrarle la felicidad que recorría su cuerpo. Jacob la besó más profundamente con una ternura que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, levantándose de la silla y al mismo tiempo cogiendo a horcajadas a la pequeña muchacha que ahora lo abrazaba, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Entonces una lucha de lenguas y caricias dio comienzo. Los besos primero suaves y dulces de la pareja se convirtieron poco a poco en pura ansia: ansia de uno y otro por beber a su oponente, por adentrarse más y más en sus bocas. Las manos de Bella acariciaban a Jacob primero con pudor y luego con necesidad de más. Jacob empezó a temblar. No creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Bella, su aliento dentro de él, sus manos acariciándolo. Nada de esto era real, no podía serlo, y sabía que si seguían así querría mucho más de Bella, muchísimo más, querría terminarlo y él dudaba si esto era el subidón del momento y que luego se arrepentirían.

- _Be… Bella, será mejor que paremos… no creo que esta vez… pueda frenarme. –_Bella lo miró extrañada.

Él no quería que se dejasen llevar por el momento o por la sensación de soledad de ella. Él quería que fuese por que ella sentía algo por él, algo que él soñaba cada noche con encontrar. Pero Bella sonrió, y Jacob no entendió el por qué. Él estaba desesperado, y ¿ella sonreía?. El tormento de su interior amenazaba con estallar. Entonces Bella le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-_ Jacob, solo te voy a decir una cosa: confío en ti._

Entonces algo mágico pasó en la mente y en el pecho de Jacob: era un sí. Era un "_sigue porque quiero intentarlo_" Era un "_yo también quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos_". La besó. La besó como nunca, era feliz aunque sabía que le quedaba mucho camino, pero era realmente feliz. Sabía que ella no había olvidado a Edward, pero también sabía que ella tampoco sentía lo mismo por él, que hace unos meses, por que sus ojos se lo decían. La tiró encima de la cama, sin dejar de besarla y de acariciarla. Bella se dejó hacer: la mimaba, le daba calor, le acariciaba, la quería. Lo había soñado tantas veces. Y no iba a estropearlo; al fin, ella sería suya, pero suya de verdad. Jacob empezó a buscar el borde de la camisa de Bella, para intentar quitársela pero estaba nervioso y no acertaba. Bella sonrió en los labios de él y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto un sencillo y pulcro sujetador violeta. Jacob sonrió entre tímido y con un sentimiento voraz y empezó a besarle el cuello, hundiéndose en su pecho, besando cada hueco de su torso. Bella suspiraba ante aquel aliento cálido que la recorría con urgencia.

_- Jacob…_

Lo cogió del pelo, obligándolo a volver a sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, y otro más cuando a Bella se le escapó un mordisco. La temperatura de Jacob aumentaba, al igual que esa corriente eléctrica que se dirigía a su entrepierna. Bella lo acariciaba con ansia, como si fuese la primera vez que lo abrazase, que lo tocase. La vista se le nubló ante tal torrente de sensaciones, Bella lo abrazaba con fuerza y él no podía frenar.

- _Jacob… date la vuelta_ – Jacob se paró mirándola, sorprendido ante esa frase. Bella aprovechó este desconcierto para empujarlo y quedarse sobre él, cosa que hizo que Jacob se sintiese tremendamente aturdido y avergonzado. "_¡Dios, esto es demasiado para mí_!" Bella no entendió por qué hasta que se sentó sobre él. Bella se miró a si misma y luego miró a Jacob con ojos desencajados, sorprendida por lo que podía notar en el bajo vientre del moreno– _Ja… Jacob… esto… tu… ¡Dios!_

Jacob se echó a reir al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica… y su confianza volvió a resurgir. Esa expresión denotaba que… Jacob tenía algo especial, en sus pantalones, que ella no esperaba. Jake se incorporó un poco y acercándola con una mano le susurró.

-_ Esto es una de las ventajas de no ser un vampiro_. – "_lo tengo tooooodo bien vivo_" pensó. Bella pareció aturdirse, Sin darse apenas cuenta, Jacob desabrochó su sujetador y terminó quitándoselo. Bella ahogó un grito y se tapó con sus brazos. Jacob sonrió y la abrazó – _Tranquila…_ – Bella se estremeció al notar el aliento de Jacob en su cuello y más cuando él la mordió suavemente. Ella hizo lo propio, arrancando una especie de ronroneo procedente de la garganta de Jacob. Su garganta, miró a su cuello, y no pudo reprimir morderlo, besarlo. Entonces su razón voló por la ventana.

Se vieron envueltos entre caricias, besos y mordiscos. Los gemidos era la única música que podía acompañar a esa extraña danza. Bella gemía su nombre y Jacob sentía cada vez más una presión en su entrepierna que se iba transformando en dolor, la necesitaba, no había marcha atrás. Las manos de Jacob terminaban de desnudar a la chica, mientras cambiaban de posición varias veces. Jacob le susurró "_no puedo aguantar más Bella"_. Y ella lo entendió. No hicieron falta más palabras, y el rubor apareció en los pómulos marcados del lobo, que iba a perder el juicio de un momento a otro. Entonces Bella se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jacob, y fue bajándole los pantalones poco a poco… intentando no mirar a "ciertas partes". Cuando al fin se los quitó, Jacob se incorporó y la tumbó boca arriba. Lo haría debidamente, suave. Ahora que la había conseguido no iba a dejarse llevar, quería hacerla feliz, quería hacerla sentir y demostrarle que era mejor que ese vampiro en todo, incluso en ésto. Empezó a acariciarle las mejillas, bajando por su pecho hasta el borde de sus braguitas, la aduana que separaba sus fronteras.

Jacob tragó saliva, se acercaba el momento, y tenía que estar a la altura. Bella levantó instintivamente un poco sus caderas, él le arrancó las braguitas (literalmente) y la miró a los ojos, no podía mirar hacia abajo… estaba cerca de la meta, pero no debía apresurarse, quería cerciorarse de que todo, absolutamente todo estaba bien. Bella estaba tremendamente avergonzada y nerviosa. Jacob acarició con sus dedos la parte exterior de su vagina, provocando de Bella temblase, como si le hubiese pasado la corriente. Jacob se acercó, y lamió su vientre, bajando poco a poco y separando cuidadosamente las piernas de Bella, lamió con cuidado su vagina, haciendo que Bella gimiera mientras se cogía a las sabanas. Por lo visto, Jake era bueno, cada gemido era un punto más de confianza y una señal de que ella iba a disfrutar cada vez más. Jacob le dedicó un largo rato una gran atención a la vagina de Bella con su lengua y sus dedos, haciendo que la muchacha se retorciese de placer sobre la cama. Cuando Jacob creyó oportuno, y tras limpiarse con su antebrazo la boca, se acercó a la boca de Bella, mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos y su cuerpo, notando como su tórax no dejaba de subir y bajar por culpa de la excitación de la morena. No podía aguantar más, quería hacerla suya, necesitaba sentirla al 100%. Bella lo miró, lo besó y le sonrió. Esa era la señal. Ella abrió instintivamente sus piernas y Jacob tembloroso penetró en ella. Bella ahogó un grito entremezclado de placer y sorpresa al notar el miembro de Jacob entrar en ella. Él la miró.

- _¿Te… duele?_ – Bella lo miró. Se detuvo a pensar y respondió desconcertada.

_- La verdad… es que no_. - Jacob la abrazó como pudo. "_Espero no hacerle daño… dios… se siente tan bien…_"

- _Estoy nervioso… si te duele… di…_- Bella lo calló con un beso.

- _Hazlo_.

Entonces Jacob estalló. No podía aguantar más y la embistió. Bella gemía, cada vez que Jacob la penetraba, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, y a cada embestida Jacob iba perdiendo poco a poco la cordura que le quedaba. Ella lo cogía por los hombros, le arañó la espalda varias veces. Él la besaba y la lamía, la mordía, jugaba con su lengua. Bella consiguió empujarlo y quedarse sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. SE sentó encima de él y se dejó llevar. Entonces algo sucedió, el miembro de Jacob entró hasta el fondo haciendo que ambos se quedasen sin aliento un par de segundos, no podía imaginar ninguna sensación mejor. Su miembro estaba rodeado por el cuello caliente de Bella, húmedo y tenso, que lo aprisionaba aumentando el placer con cada una de sus convulsiones. Jacob la acercó bruscamente a su boca y ella empezó a moverse sobre él. Cada vez más deprisa hasta que ocurrió.

El tiempo se detuvo, un fuego interno los recorrió a ambos, Jacob puso la mano sobre la boca de Bella para evitar el grito de placer que ella había empezado a dejar escapar por su ella. El aliento le faltó, no pudo siquiera gemir. Todo se volvió borroso y el corazón pareció detenerse en un momento.

Jacob no dejo de moverse hasta que Bella tuvo un espasmo por culpa del placer. Ambos se dejaron ir.

Bella terminó sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración. Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras intentaba relajarse. Respiraba su aroma, y eso lo hacía estremecerse una y otra vez. Tenía a su amada, sudorosa, temblorosa y satisfecha encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Aún notaba los pequeños espasmos de ella en su miembro.

- _Bella… sé que ésto ahora, no sonará como debe pero...te quiero._ – Notó la sonrisa de Bella en su pecho. Y lo abrazó. -_ Dios… si lo llego a saber, mando a Edward lejos antes._

- _Lo mismo digo._

Jacob la miró sorprendido. Sonrió, se lanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Por que todos sabemos que no siempre es como nos lo cuentan. Por que el lobo no siempre es el malo y también tiene sentimientos.

* * *

_Dedicado a PrIsCY22 que me ha devuelto la inspiración que tenía tan atascada últimamente.  
Para las seguidoras de "Ponzoña y lobos" decirles que mi imaginación se bloqueó muchisimo despues de leer el último libro de  
SMeyer y no se como seguirlo, además de haber perdido el documento original y por lo tanto, el  
guión de mi historia, pero lo continuaré y lo terminaré.  
Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y por seguir regalandome un par de reviews al año XD_

_Si queréis escenas torridas con Jacob, dadle al Go.  
si quereis un mano a mano entre Alice y Jasper, dadle al Go.__si quereis que un fornido licantropo con un miembro importante entre las piernas  
aparezca en vuestra ventana COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE desnudo, dadle al GO_

_Ya sabéis, para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, dadle al go!_


End file.
